Six Swords And The One Eyed Demon! Ivan and Senshi's Epic Sword Fight
The New World. On the Ocean The sky was bright blue with clouds, The sea was quiet with many Sea Kings and the Alpharess Pirats were dying from boredom, They were all worn out and sitting down not doing a thing some were sleeping on the floor while Ivan was sleeping on the ships mass, The women were in the kitchen sitting and talking, Kronen was looking at the sea and calculating the distance between the ship and the next island while drinking some sake Kronen: '''Okay 100 miles at first 36 miles passed yet we went south exacly in a direct line for about 23 miles so we have 76 miles to go or so '''Dante: Nerd Kronen: 'Atleast i know a thing or two ''It was then that one of the Alpharess Pirates noticed a ship approaching them. It was green with a a snake for a figure head and a green flag with a devil's skull on it. It was their friends the Devil Spawns. Naga who saw the ship went to Kronen '' '''Naga: '''Looks like the green heads sister and her crew are heading towards us '''Kronen: '''Yup seems so well whos gonna wake Ivan? ''Dante pointed at Jackie who pointed at Nomako that pointed at Maji but then pointed back at Dante, Danrte got up and looked at Ivan 'Dante: '''I hate you guys for this ''Dante climbed the ships mass and got to Ivan who was sleeping, He then reached his hand towards Ivans shoulder and shaked it a little to wake him up, At first Ivan moved a little Dante was a little reliefed he then grabbed Ivan by his shirt and pulled him up. 'Dante: '''Im gonna regret this ''Dante pushed Ivan off of the mass down to the ships deck, Ivan who fell on his head didnt feel a thing yet he got up and yawned then looked at Dante who got near him 'Dante: '''Mornin Ivan ''Ivan punched Dante in the face and went to Kronen 'Ivan: '''Why did ya wake me up? '''Kronen: '''Marimo heads sister Senshi is coming towards us with her crew ''Ivan took a moment to remember the marimo that Kronen was talking about he then remembered it was Roronoa Zoro he was meaning and remembered Senshi '''Ivan: '''Senshi the one who kidnapped Cleo to have a reason to fight me yeah now i remember man she had beautifull hair she was also cute its gonna be nice seeing her again, And not to fight this time On the Shifting Tide '''Laura: Captain!! Ship up ahead!! Senshi yawned from where she was napping and stood up. The rest of her crew was around her. Atisuto: It's the Alpharess Pirates. I recognized the ship. The crew looked towards the horizon as their ships approached one another. Burakku: 'Hope they still see us as friends. ''The Tide pulled up next to the Alpharess ship. Senshi waved. '''Senshi: Hi Ivan. Ivan waved back at Senshi '' '''Ivan: '''Senshi how are you? How long has it been years? '''Dante: '''Its been hardly a month '''Ivan: '''Your hair is still as beautiful as i remember it and your also still as cute too. '''Senshi:' Thanks. Might want to keep that talk to a minimum though. My boyfriend sails with me. Ivan looked over her sholder to see Silver give a tiny wave. Ivan: '''Silver? What are you doing here? Wait boyfriend? Hows Nova?............Wait im confused why is Silver with you and not with the Skyline Pirates? '''Kapenta: He is with the Skyline Pirates. Suna: Silver asked us to join his division. Victoria: 'So, if you think about it, he is with the skylines. He's just on the official flagship of the Midnight Division. ''They sounded like they had explained this quite a few times. 'Ivan: '''I see and his your boyfriend nice ''Ivan looked back at Senshi '''Ivan: '''So how about we stop at the next island and have something to eat mainly since we ran out of supplies. '''Victoria: Well let's go then. The two crews sailed to the next island. '' The Next Island on The Crew's Pose ''When they reached it they bought the supplies neccesary for them and went back to the ships, When they entered there ships they all ate together food and drank sake Ivan: '''So senshi tell me hows everything been since last time ive seen you? '''Senshi: '''Not much. Gained three members. that's about it. Val is with a friend of ours. That's all. '''Ivan: '''Sounds boring well atleast not as boring as our story we had nothing to do for ages since we last saw you guys '''Dante: '''Again its been hardly a month '''Ivan: '''We should probably get to have a better get together than last time we met. '''Senshi: Yeah. Don't worry. Cleo is safe from us. Rei: Trust us. Ivan: '''I never said i didnt trust you i just want to have a better friends hanging out stuff since last time it was just a fight then bad guy apears we beat him we become friends but dont get to hang out a little i mean come on a small launch wouldnt have hurt right? '''Senshi: Right. From a distance on a small mountain top a man with an eye patch on his eye was watching the two crews, He looked at both Senshi and Ivan's bounties ???: 'A Roronoa a family member of the famous pirate hunter Zoro and Alpharess D. Ivan the son of the once famous pirate Crane both have high bounties along with amazing swordsmanship skills i suppose i should get to work tommorow afternoon ''The man with the eye patch walked away, but not without getting noticed. '''Rei: Guys. Someone was watching us. Ivan: '''Really? Where? Is it the marines? '''Rei: No. It isn't the Marines. Reminds me a bit of (shivers) Abaddon. The entire crew went tense, including Silver, Laura, and Atisuto. Senshi turned several shades of pale. Senshi: I seriously hope it's not him. Rei: I said he reminded me of that monster. Not that it WAS him. Ivan: 'Abaddon? Whos Abaddon? Sounds like a dogs name. ''Everyone looked at Ivan. '''Kapenta: Abaddon is a sick and twisted bounty hunter from Whitebeard's era. Suna: '''He kidnapped Senshi and came pretty darn close to killing her. '''Ishi: Thanks to a friend of ours, we managed to save her. Ivan: 'Really? So if Rei says that it smells like him then its a bad thing? ''The entire crew nodded enestly. '''Devil Spawns: You bet. Kronen finished drinking a cup of sake then turned to everyone Kronen: '''I smell him i know him a very powerfull and dangerous swordsman also a former Vice Admiral this smell i that i can smell because of my enhanced smell which is apparantly something im born with dunno how though, Anywho the guy im smelling now is no other then Xerxes Danmark his bounty is currently well or was over Ivans before the war so his pretty dangerous dont take em slightly. '''Senshi: Well, at least he isn't Abaddon. My legs still hurt when I think about what he did. Suna: Wasn't it Charlie that- Devil Spawns: Don't say it. Ivan: '''Well i dont think we should worry after all were two crews against one right? '''Kronen: '''Hehehe it doesnt matter if were an army Xerxes is inhuman he was nearly an admiral. '''Senshi: Sounds tough. I wonder what he wants with us? Kronen: 'I dunno he might wanna test out his skills with high bounty'd pirates like you guys would make sense actually since he- ''Suddenly a man with an eye patch on his right eye apeared behind the two crews. '???: '''I wouldnt say test i would say more of show '''Kronen: '''Xerxes! '''Xerxes: '''Vice Admiral Kronen its been a long time since we last met seems we both took ways against our former allies am i right? ''This new information came as a bit of a shock to the Devil spawns. '''Atisuto: You were a marine? Rei: How interesting Kronen quickly got up and transformed into his hybrid hyena form preparing to use his claws on Xerxes but Xerxes quickly unsheathed a sword slashing Kronen in his chest, Kronen backed away and so all the other Alpharess Pirates got up too, Xerxes looked at the two crews while still holding his sword. Xerxes: 'Hmmmm quite interesting two crews against one it has been indeed a while since i fought such a low number ''the devil Spawn pirates all readied for battle. senshi stepped forward drawing her sword. '''Senshi: we're more than enough to take care of you. Xerxes smiled and unsheathed another sword '' '''Xerxes: '''The sister of the Pirate Hunter Zoro i see im quite excited in meeting you '''Ivan: '''Your Xerxes Danmark? Seeing your pretty old makes me believe you were a Vice Admiral since most of them are probably over 40 '''Kronen: '''Im under 40 but over 30 remember '''Ivan: '''Yeah yeah yeah '''Xerxes: '''Alpharess D Ivan what an honor to meet you as well being the son of the famous Crane and having quite a high bounty for your crew hmmmmm show me what you two crews can do. ''The Devil Spawns instantly surrounded Xerxes, all weapons drawn and all devil fuits activated, save for Laura, Atisuto, Burakku, and Victoria. They were just standing around looking menecing. Xerxes looked at the Devil Spawns and smiled to them while aiming both his swords at both sides of them Devil Spawns. Xerxes: 'So many pirates on one how facinating ''Xerxes instantly removed his smile and changed it to an angry looking expression as he quickly ran towards the Devil Spawns reaching Burakku first swinging his sword towards him, Burakku dodged the sword yet Xerxes quickly swinged his other sword that was also dodged by Burakku as it apeared that Xerxes couldnt slash Burakku, Xerxes instantly drew another sword from his four remaining swords and was able of slashing Burakku's shoulder and chest. '''Xerxes: '''Burakku nice to meet you '''Devil Spawns: Burakku!! Rex Launched himself as Xerxes, his full fenrir activated. Ishi ran to Burakku's side and dragged him out of the way. the others stayed out of Rex's path of destruction. Kapenta: Is he okay? Ishi: He'll live. He's been through worse. Burakku coughed up blood. Ishi: Though not much worse. Xerxes looked at Rex while he was running towards him, Xerxes sheathed his sword and grabbed the two other swords he used on Burakku before. He ran towards Rex as they both were charging towards each other. Xerxes waved his swords back wards and swinged them full force at Rex, who was also prepared to attack. After they both clashed, they were standing behind each other, Xerxes turn to Rex as Rex did the same. Rex, at that instant, felt cuts on his shoulders and chest making him turn back to normal as well as faint. Xerxes turned to to the rest of the crew. Kronen: 'Enough Xerxes they did nothing to you we have no buisness to settle with you if you want to get anrgy at someone get angry at me im the one who got you kicked out ''Xerxes at that instant ran towards Kronen and so did Kronen the two clashed, Kronen with his claws and Xerxes with his swords they two tried to push each other back but Kronen had extra strength thanks to his hybrid form hyena, Xerxes let go of his swords in an instant and unsheathed one sword from his back, He stabbed Kronen in the stomach and kicked him away, Kronen tried to get up but couldnt as he still had the sword broken blade in his stomach. 'Kronen: '''You damn bastard........You cant be all that strong '''Xerxes: '''I've worked my way to become stronger very often i train more than i breath ''Ishi tended to both Rex and Burakku as Senshi stepped forward. Already, her hair and eyes were starting to become multicolored, the first sign of her Anger levels. '''Senshi: You hurt my friends. You slashed down Rex and Burakku. Now you're trying to kill Kronen. I don't care what history you two have. I'm going to KILL YOU!! her hair and eyes kept flickering, changing colors as if she couldn't decide how angry she was. Ivan walked next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Ivan: 'Calm down Senshi you saw what that guy can do so he can be a pretty big pain so we better be carefull but there is one thing were definetly gonna do......Were gonna kill him for what he just did, You guys stay back he wants us let him have us ''Kronen tried to get up while being tended by Cleo but couldnt he was only able of raising his head looking at them. '''Kronen: Carefull.......Guys Xerxes is near Admiral level......As hes also a Logia fruit user. Kapenta: Logia? Crap. We're all Paramecia and Zoan types. Suna: We need to level the playing field. SENSHI!! YOUR SWORD!!! YOU TOO IVAN!! Senshi, still multi colored, drew her sword. It hummed with busoshoku haki, along with the red energy she had used to fight Grave. Ivan also drew infuesing it with Busoshoku Haki. Ivan: '''Alright lets do this. It might be hard, but not everything is easy. '''Senshi: You're gonna pay for hurting my Nakama Xerxes She brandished her sword and the multicolored energy around her got faster and faster. Ivan prepared to swing his sword and took a fighting stance. Ivan: '''Alright Senshi we'll attack him together at the same time okay? '''Senshi: You got it Ivan. I'm angry, not stupid. Ivan: '''I pretty much figured that out right now on three, one.... '''Senshi: two.... Both: THREE!! The two captains launched at Xerxes. Ivan swinged his sword from the left while Senshi swinged it from the right, Xerxes immediately stopped Ivan's sword using his sword with the broken blade and stopped Senshi's sword with another sword, Xerxes pulled Ivan and Senshi back, And swinged his broken sword at Ivan stabbing him in the stomach and letting go of the sword, He then swinged his sword at Senshi very quickly that she couldnt block it in time and got slashed on her shoulder. Luckily, Senshi had been prepared and turned her shoulder into air before she got cut. Senshi: Ha! Take that Xerxes! I'm a paramecia user!! '' She then turned to Ivan '''Senshi:' Are you alright? Iv''an tried to pull out the broken sword from his stomach but couldnt so he decided to leave it be for Cleo to take care of '''Ivan: '''I'll be fine we need t-.....BEHIND YOU!!!!!!! ''Suddenly Xerxes came from behind Senshi and grabbed her by her hair pulling her back placing his swords blade next to her neck Xerxes: '''Hmmmm such wonderfull green hair '''Ivan: '''Hey let her go you coward '''Xerxes: '''Im faster than what you think '''Senshi: Damn. This again? She grabbed her ankle knife and quickly cut her hair. She then turned into air and appeared next to Ivan. Senshi: That's the second time I've been forced to give myself a haircut. And just when my hair was getting long again. Ivan: 'What a pain you really looked good with long hair '''Xerxes: '''Indeed i must agree with that one ''Suddenly Xerxes was right infront of the two captains, Ivan tried to quickly attack Xerxes but was stopped by one of Xerxes' swords, Xerxes brutally pull out the broken sowrd that was stuck in Ivan's stomach he pulled it out throwing it away then. '''Ivan: '''Ghaaa dammit '''Xerxes: '''Who wants to die first? '''Senshi: You. She takes her sword and stabs Xerxes in the gut. Senshi: You don't hurt my friends. Xerxes: 'And you cant hurt me ''Xerxes began to turn into pollen not being affected by Senshi's attack, He grabbed her sword and pulled it out of his gut '''Xerxes: '''I already know how to counter Busoshoku haki by being more superior than it. '''Senshi: How is that possible? I've never thought anyone could be superior to Haki. Xerxes: 'The world is truloy vast ''Xerxes let go off of Senshi's sword swinging his sword at her preparing to slash her but Ivan stopped it with his sword, He coughed a little blood that was wiped onto the bandages on his mouth. '''Ivan: '''Im still half alive here ya know '''Xerxes: '''Hmmm very well. '''Senshi: Don't forget about me. She rolls away, and stands up next to Ivan. Xerxes draws out his last remaining sword looking at both Ivan and Senshi, He suddenly let go of his swords and turned into a small storm of flower pollen surounding both Ivan and Senshi, Xerxes reformed himself partically behind Senshi and Ivan, His swords were sent ot him using his pollen, He waved his swords over the two captains and swinged it at both of them. Senshi saw it with her haki. Senshi: HIT THE DECK!!! She grabbed Ivan by his shirt and dragged him to the ground, just as the swords whistled above their heads. Xerxes missed the captains but quickly through on of his swords at them, The sword was heading towards Senshi but Ivan caught the sword with his bare hand, Ivan got up still injured from his stomach wound. Xerxes: 'You cant still stand huh? interesting '''Ivan: '''Haaahaaah i......Am.... '''Xerxes: '''Your what? '''Ivan: '''I am........Going to......No we are going to.........WE ARE GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUTTA YOU BASTARD LOGIA OR NOT YOUR GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Ivan held both his sword and Xerxes' sword in each hand using one sword to help him stand up. '''Ivan: '''I get hit alot. '''Senshi: Me too. I'm use to it. She created a clone that helped Ivan stand. Then she turned to Xerxes. Senshi: 'Fighting a fight where all of us are users is getting us no where. We need to level the playing field. '''Ivan: '''My head hurts a little but when i say go then its your go ''Ivan stood up by himself he endured the pain he had and ran towards Xerxes with both swords, He swinged his sword at Xerxes from the right while the other one from the left, Xerxes quickly ducked dodging both swords and got up once more hitting Ivan in the jaw with the hilt of his sword, Ivan looked at him seeing a small grin shape on his bandages, Ivan quickly let go of both the swords and punched Xerxes in the head with a haki infuesed punch making Xerxes feel the pain the ground broke when Xerxes hit the ground, Ivan quickly turned to Senshi. 'Ivan: '''He can only be more superior than haki if he has enough time to counter it right NOW SENSHI GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Ivan fell on his back from exhaustion and Xerxes got up and grabbed his sword that Ivan took from him having two swords once more. Senshi didn't give him time to use it. She had a ball of energy in her hand, a mixture of her multi colored power, her anger, the red energy, and her haki. She jumped on top of Xerxes and shoved it down his throat. She then leapt away and grabbed Ivan. '''Senshi: SHIFTING BOMB!!!!! Xerxes quickly turned into pollen yet he was still damaged before that he apeared behind both Ivan and Senshi with both his swords. '' '''Xerxes: '''Eight Days, Seven Nights, Six Moons, Five Suns, Four Lives, Three Ends, Two Swords And One Chance ''Suddenly Xerxes attacked both Senshi and Ivan with his swords causing them more damage them his previous attacks injuring them to a degree that they were both defeated, They both fainted and fell on the ground Xerxes looked at them then at they're crew. Xerxes: 'If they want a rematch then tell them to go to the temple northern of this island ''Xerxes than vanished after turning into pollen. ishi and Cleo immediantly ran over. '''ishi: they're gonna need surgery. Cleo, help me carry them to the Tide. I'm gonna need your help with them. Cleo: hai. the two doctors carried the two captains while the others took the other injured pirates. The Shifting Tide Infirmery, A few days later. Both Ivan and Senshi laid peacefully in beds in the infirmery. Burakku, Rex, and kronen had recovered enough and were eating on the deck. Ishi and Cleo sat around the two sleeping captains talking. Cleo: '''I hope they won't try and take this guy's rematch. Their wounds are horrible, especially Ivan's. His back wound still didn't fully heal. '''ishi: I know, but knowing them, the second they wake up they're gonna go running after Xerxes and kill him. You know that's how they are. if anyone messes with their friends, they'll kill them. Ivan: 'Killing is a bit of an exaggeration ''The two doctors looked over. surprised to see Ivan awake and sitting up in bed. '''Ivan: '''If I kill him, that won't make me a better man than he is now would it? I'll just fall to his level. '''Senshi: besides, we don't kill. Ever. that makes us become monsters like Xerxes. We're just gonna kick his ass. they turned again to see senshi sitting up as well. She felt her chest and cursed. Senshi: Again? this is the third time this scar has been opened. Ivan: '''At least you dont get extra scars like me. '''Senshi: I'd rather get more scars then have this one open again. She showed him her chest and he saw the gaping wound extending from her right shoulder to her left hip. Senshi: First hawkeye gives this too me, then Giovanni opens it. Now this Xerxes guy opens it. I'm gonna kick his ass. Ivan shut his eyes with his hand. Ivan: '''Okay i get it but please dont do that. '''Senshi: oh calm down. I'm covered. You are such a baby. These bandages comepletely cover me so you have nothing to worry about. Cleo: 'Ivan is always like that i guess that makes him a gentleman not daring to peep even when the chance comes to him hehehehe '''Ivan: '''Do ya have to say it like that? ''Senshi laughed, then clutched her chest. '''Senshi: Ow. Where's my Dress? I need to kick that guys ass. Ivan got off his bed and gave Senshi her Dress Ivan: 'This fight might hurt alot but its gonna be worth it c'mon lets go kick his ass. ''Senshi turned into air and slide into her dress. Once she was decent, she turned to Cleo and Ishi. '''Senshi: Where did he say we were to go for that rematch? '''Cleo: '''He said a temple northern of this island Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Alpharess Pirates Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Collaboration Category:Stories